


Courtesy

by castles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castles/pseuds/castles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future ficlet. Nico is in Hong Kong for the Qingming Festival. (Implied Percy/Annabeth and Frank/Hazel.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtesy

Ghosts hadn't been able to sneak up on Nico in ages, but Grandma Zhang had some kind of spirit stealth magic, it seemed. 

"Shouldn't you be at Camp Jupiter, youg man? I believe there's an engagement party going on and you were invited."

He almost blushed. Almost. "I did send a present and a card expressing my sincerest apologies." Nico had turned his face to fully acknowledge her as she floated beside him on the bench. She was far from being the only ghost around. It was a sunny day, the park was packed, but there was no danger for him here. He loved this festival, so much harmony between the living and the dead.

Shadows passed them smoothly at the speed of the breeze and Nico looked up at all the beautiful kites overhead. 

Grandma Zhang was admiring them, too. "I hope Fai Zhang won't be treated to this sore excuse package when _he_ finally gets engaged."

Nico laughed. "Hazel would strangle me!"

"Hazel Levesque would forgive you anything, young man, but _I_ wouldn't," she chided. "No matter how much I appreciate the tea and incense you just laid at Shen Lun's mother's grave. Nice gesture, but the living deserve your courtesy too, you know."

"Noted," Nico nodded. "And you're welcome, Mrs. Zhang."


End file.
